The Dracon
by Shiekah Tetra
Summary: A cloaked figure put a baby on Linebecks door step and fled. He then raised the kid. Somehow, Ganon found their hideout and the six sages sent the child to a different world for his safety. Watch as he wanders the land where there is also an usurper King.
1. Cloaked Figure

I don't own Zelda

I will continue doing aWotS(a wolf on the surface) but this has been begging to be written.

* * *

_Pat_

_Pat_

_Pat_

The sound of sandals echoed along the road and a cloaked figures ragged breaths could be clearly heard. Far behind her marched the usurper Kings soldiers chasing after her. She clutched the bundle in her arms as she ran into a village called Kakariko.

_Drip...Drip drip _

Rain started pouring down from the night sky when she took her first few steps into the abandoned town. Pain cascaded up her arm from the wound of an arrow which had been poorly taken out. Her blue eyes were dark with despair and sadness and there was the faintest shimmer of hope in them. Her blonde hair was ragged and tangled. . She wore a small purple and cyan (1) bracelet with a Triforce on her left hand.

_Slap_

_Slap_

_Slap_

Her muscles were on the peek of exhaustion from running for a whole day. Her legs were covered in filth and her cloak was torn at the edges. Her clothes ,made from leather and cloth, were also covered in dirt. She wore a small purple and cyan (1) bracelet with a Triforce on her left hand.

She ran into a cave that led too the Lost woods were she knew her precious possession would be safe. The lush green of trees soon filled her vision as she came out of the tunnel. She quickly looked behind her when she heard the stomping of metal behind her.

She soon was soaked by the rain and the small trail of her blood started to ebb away. She then made a sudden turn to the right and uncovered a tiny tunnel where she would have to crawl. She got onto her hands and knees and crawled with one arm wrapped around the small bundle. She got to the end and stood up, mud coating her back, stomach, arms and legs.

There were small hutches made of logs deep in the forest and one was far away from the others. A small smile appeared on her lips as she made her way to it. She choked back tears and laid the small bundle on the ground near the maple hut (which was about twenty feet long in each direction.) and started to stand up when a small hand with tiny claws grasped her bracelet.

"Wgauh?"

The tears she held suddenly spilled freely as she took off the bracelet and laid it on the baby's chest. She stood up with her remaining strength and ran in the opposite direction toward the tunnel to lead the army in a different direction so she wouldn't blow the cover of this small town.

* * *

Change PoV to ?.?.?

There was a high pitched sound that awoke him from his sleep. He crankily got up and put on his navy blue jacket with four triangles at the collar that pointed outward and were lined with white and slowly made his way to the door. As he went there he grabbed a lantern.

The noise was much more louder as he neared the entrance of his house. He opened the door and literally shouted;

"What in Dins name is that noise?"

His eyes found their way to a small bundle about three feet from the door and in the rain. A small hand was latched onto a strange bracelet. A tiny card peeked out of the folds of cloth.

"Waaaaghhh - hic- Aaaahh"

He sighed and tucked his hand under the bundle and lifted it up and looked at the card. "Link?" the word came easily from his mouth. There was only one person her knew who would name someone that name. He scanned around his house with his eyes but he couldn't see his old friend. He gave a frustrated huff as he looked down at the baby which he couldn't see clearly.

He walked back inside and set the babe down on the table and started to take the cloth off it when a putrid smell flew into the air and he felt something hit his chest. He froze. (Mind implosion in 3...2...1..)

"**Aaagh! You **_**puked**_** on my clothes! You little brat**!" He yelled. He started storming around and then took off his shirt with anger. He grabbed the now dirty fabric and was about to go wash it when he saw the baby giggling and there was something strange about its ears.

Its ears were longer and were slightly leathery and green and his fingers were sharper than a normal hylains fingers. He was going to walk toward it when it started to roll toward the edge of the table. He made a sharp intake and threw his poor jacket onto the floor as he dived to save the strange baby.

It landed on his outstretched arms and then a small reptile tail peeked out from the folds of cloth. _Great, now a tail?_ He thought. He stood up and placed the creature on the table and took the rest of the blanket off it.

Unruly blonde hair danced on his head and large sea blue eyes looked at him with curiosity. Tiny pebble like scales were spread out among his body and tail. Black plates covered his chest and back. But the most astounding thing was the large wings (for a two foot tall baby) on its back. The spine was green and there were three fingers and one more slightly lower than the others and the membrane was a deep blue except one small part on the left wing.

The man deadpanned then sighed. Dracons (2) were a rare race and many think they are extinct. They had the strength of a goron and had the eyesight of a hawk. You could always trust them when they were watching your back and they where always good with humor.

He took a chair and put it near the table and sat down with his arms crossed in front of him on the table. He watched as the young dracon (hatchling?) crawled toward him and climbed on his arms then started playing with his brown hair.

_**Few moments later**_

The young one soon got tired and yawned, extending its wings which showed the man a yellow Triforce on its left wing. The baby got into his arms and cuddled up and started to fall asleep. He got up and scooped it up and started walking toward his bedroom. He then put the baby on the edge of his bed and got under the covers with one arm splayed out over his head.

He felt Link snuggle into his side and the weight of his head on his chest. Linebeck put an arm over Link and stared at the ceiling as he listened to the tapping of water on the roof. A smile found its way to his lips as he slowly drifted to sleep.

_What have I gotten myself into. He thought._

* * *

_(1) _Like Zeldas bracelets in skyward sword.

(2) Half dragon Half human.

I think that this one will be intresting. Tell me if you want me to keep writing aWotS or this one.


	2. Almost Twelve Years Later

_Almost twelve years later…_

* * *

The tall oak leaves fluttered in the wind and the gentle whistle of wind floated through the canopy. Two squirrels ran up one tree and lept from branch to branch. Birds flew here and there, finding the suitable material for their nests and cheerily singing their individual songs. The wolfos, creatures that mostly resembled a wolf but they had larger paws and their claws were three inches long and their gait resembled a man running on his hands.

The wolfos pups were running around, tackling each other and making playful yips and barks. The sound of an axe on wood echoed through the giant forest and was soon followed by the sound of a falling tree. The tweets of startled birds flittered through the air. The wolfos back suddenly looked toward the sound and then the alpha started trotting toward the sound. Two more of the creatures followed close behind.

* * *

Link brought his axe down one more time, finishing cutting up the tree into carrying sizes. He gave a sigh of slight exhaustion as he took a rag and rubbed some sweat off of his forehead. His wings had grown much bigger and almost flying size, he couldn't wait for that day. His legs slightly bent backwards (like a satyr) and the tiny pebble scales had gotten even greener by now. He had blond hair that started from his head and grew all the way down to his tail where it then grew in a big fluff at the end.

The nine year old boy heaved two blocks of wood to the small wagon with an empty harness on the ground. He went back to gather some more wood when his ears twitched, hearing a voice from behind him. He folded his relaxed and slightly drooping wings and stretched his hands out in front of him and flexed his tail.

"You think he's over here?"

"Maybe… Oh there he is! Hey Link!"

"Hi Link."

Link made a quick sigh of relief when he found out it was those two. Cremia and Saria were his best friends even though they were both girls. Cremia wore a short sleeved dress with yellow bandana around her neck. The lower part was pink except for the front which was brown and she wore a belt at her waist. Her hair was red and went half a foot below her shoulders. Her chocolate eyes sparkled with interest. Saria wore a thin green top with dark green sleeves and collar. She also wore a belt around her waist except it had a gold buckle. Her hair was green and short and her royal blue eyes shone brightly.

Link smiled and waved his clawed hand. The girls ran up to him and started helping him carry the logs to the wagon. They started talking about things and Link listened with his ears twitching here and there. He didn't mind their creative stories that didn't really mean anything or their laughs when either one of them told a good joke, he actually enjoyed it because they were two of the few people who treated him normally and as a person.

Then Cremia perked up with a question " Hey Link, where's Epona?"

Link held up a finger and brought a cream colored ocarina that Saria made for him to his lips and played a sweet song that even the birds envied. Cremia sighed and closed her eyes and slightly hummed along. Link slightly swayed as he played. He brought the instrument down from his lips and made a small smile. Five minutes pasted.

There was the clopping of hooves and a red pony came running out of the brush. Her mane was white and her tail started as grey then slowly turned to white and the hair near her hooves was also white.

The young mare let out a small neigh as she trotted toward Link and nuzzled his hand. Link giggled as the horse slightly nibbled on his hair and laid a hand on her flank. He pointed to the harness and Epona snorted and let Link lead her to the harness.

He attached each strap and made sure that his horse was comfortable. He started leading the way and they started following him. The girls kept on chatting and sometimes invited Link into the conversation, he listened but never said a word. They came to a large log, so big that a giant could walk through. They walked through it and went into the small village.

There were five log houses, each of them twenty feet in width, length and ten feet in height, not counting the roof. Four of the houses were together in the shape of a square and the last one strayed a few meters away. There wasn't much of a road, just a dirt road and a few rocks. Cremia waved and started running to her house which had a small chicken coop and two cows in a pasture. Link led Epona to the house that was further away from the others and started unloading the logs by the side of it.

After he was done he took off the harness on Epona and patted her side "You can go now girl, Thank you." Link said in a quiet tone, those words were probably the first he has said this morning. Epona flicked her tail and just pushed her head into Links chest, obviously wanting to stay here. Link giggled and turned to Saria.

She smiled and said "Linebeck is going to be back soon!"

Link's eyes got wider and a smile broke out on his face. Linebeck had gone on a trip to collect information about the usurper king and his army and he didn't say when he was going to be back. Those trips were always dangerous and if he was captured that would mean that their location would be discovered. It had been six months now since he went and Link was worrying since the first month went by.

He gave her a questioning gaze. "How did you find out?"

Saria giggled and said "My fairy doofus! Did you forget?" Link actually did forget about the little ball of green light with tiny wings and he felt dumb for forgetting that. He gave a smile which showed his long canines and scratched the back of his head and made his ears go down.

Saria said she had something to do back at her home and ran off, Link turned around and didn't see Saria looking back at him with a gaze full of sadness.

Link raised the axe and chopped the wood into even smaller pieces.

* * *

For those who don't know what's going on;

**The Hero of Time died fighting Ganondorf and Zelda barely escaped. She took refuge with a Dracon couple and the mother was heavily pregnant. When the mother gave birth she named the baby Link and as soon as she said that name, they were found and killed.**

**Zelda escaped with the baby and went to the hidden village, left the baby and then went to lead the soldiers in a different direction. **

**Linebeck, (not the one from phantom hourglass) was her Butler when she was young and they became best friends so she only trusted him with Link. **

**Reviews are appreciated.**


	3. Links fascination for nature

Link finished with the logs and threw the last foot sized clumps onto the already oversized mound of fire wood. He lodged the axe on a random piece of wood and stretched his arms then continued with extending his wings, cramped from being folded the whole time. The eleven year old boy then went inside the house, grabbed a bucket, filled it with water and then proceeded to wash the four grimy windows in each of the rooms. Suddenly there was a slight tickling sensation right at the small of his back. He ignored it as much as he could until it became a throbbing itch.

A small whine broke from his throat because that was the only spot he couldn't reach because of his wings. He tried using his tail but the fur covered appendage just made it worse. He dunked his tail in the water and rubbed the spot. The itching laid off for about one minute until it came back with a vengeance. Link whined fully out loud as he finished the last window in the house. He then walked outside to find one of his friends. He walked toward the village to find his best friend Keli. (1)Keli was a young shiekah with short black hair((shaped like the hero of times hair)). He wore black to match his hair and his left arm had no sleeve. He wore small gauntlets and had a bandage over the right side of his head and his midnight hair peeped out some of the openings. He was quiet most of the time.

Link walked up to the farthest house on the right and lightly bumped his green, scaled knuckles against the healthy monetary pine wood. Link could hear the pat of the cloth covered shoes on the floor with his enhanced hearing. The door opened up to a tall, muscular woman with white hair and white markings under her naturally red eyes. She wore blue shoulder guards and black gauntlets. She had a breast plate that was fit just for her but the curve around the end of her breasts had apparently shaped badly, giving it a sharp look, Link had accidentally assumed when he was five years old that she cut people with those and voiced his opinion straight to her face but was quickly discarded the idea when she nearly slashed one of his ears off. She wore blue shorts that clung to her skin so much that nearly everyone averted their gaze when she turned her back. Link lifted his hand to make a tiny wave, she still hadn't forgiven him for his innocent blunder. Impa looked down at him from her tall height.

She seemed to read his mind as she said "Keli is practicing." and shut the door.

Link walked away from the house and started toward the woods. He walked through the gigantic log which singled the entrance of the woods and he started running. Link was always an admirer of nature. He sat on the roof on the house most of the day and stared up at the sky and its many featured clouds. He loved catching bugs in his spare time and he had a variety of them in his collection. He also went as far as spying on the wild wolfos deep in the woods, watching the young pups running around and sometimes jumping on one of the adults. In winter he always liked looking at the clear tracks in the snow and he loved the dancing lights from the hanging icicles. Because he was half dragon it made him a carnivore, and he rarely ate and fruit or vegetables, Link only hunted for injured animals that would not survive and he was occasionally forced to down a healthy one.

Now, it was mid summer and the forest could be seen as next to mystical. The butterflies were seen almost everywhere and the monsters , mainly the octorok and keese, where calm, meaning that they didn't attack and that allowed the young boy to walk up to one with curious eyes. The deer would be gathering soon and that meant the wolfos would be hunting more often. The birds sang nonstop and the skull kids played their instruments in harmony to the birds. Link ran by a small stream and stopped. The crystal waters were surrounded by little pink fairies and half of them were playing in the water. Link giggled and snuck up on them, his green scaled back matching perfectly with the grass. One faerie noticed but didn't move to alert the others when Link put a finger to his lips and smiled with a twinkle in his eye. The tiny girl giggled and moved to shove one of her sisters in the water playfully. Pretty soon he couldn't see the pink surrounding the tiny figures and he could pick out the excited faces of the youthful faeries with his almost eagle eyesight. A giggle escaped from his mouth and Link had a sad expression on his face when the pink orbs flew away. He had only seen faeries three times in his life and Sarias faerie didn't count, so this was a small opportunity.

Link slightly pouted when he got up but when he looked down he saw one faerie still behind and she waved. His eyes widened as the faerie floated up and placed a daisy in his hair and her pure mirthful laugh could be heard clearly. The boy smiled up to his ears and he giggled with the faerie. She flew down and adjusted the flower so it didn't look like it was out of place and then she flew around his head twice and then hovered over one of his shoulders. Links smile amazingly got bigger as she rested on his ear. He took off again into the wood but suddenly shivered when the itch reentered into his mind. He tried reaching over his shoulder but it was to far away and he couldn't reach under because of his wings. He was about to walk forward when the little pink orb had flown behind him and started scratching in the exact spot and a small instinctive purr came from his throat. Link was slightly embarrassed of the noise.

"Hehehehe~!" she giggled.

She flew back up to his shoulder "You know, are your scales supposed to be cracked in certain places?" She asked. Link shook his head, because he was half dragon he had to wash his scales with oil so they didn't crack, which sometimes caused infections and those caused horrible itches. Which is why he was trying to find Keli. He wanted to learn more about plants and one day he found one that secreted an oil that lasted longer than the ones that Link was using and it didn't smell as bad.

He heard something above him and he spun around which made the faerie take off and he raised his wings(2) in a defensive posture. He heard something connect to them and a moment after he felt the slight weight of the user of the weapon. He opened his wings and saw Keli land a few feet away from him with a pouting expression. He twirled the dagger with his pinky and shoved the sharp object in his pouch on his left leg.

He huffed "I work so hard on my stealth skills and how do you still pick up a sound from me?" Link smiled and pointed to his ears.

* * *

I'll end it there for now.

(1) Keli is probably going to be in most of my LoZ fan fictions when I can fit him in there.

(2) His wings are as strong as a Hylain Shield.

So it's probably going to go on like this for a while before we actually get to the part where he goes to a different world. I'm working on a picture so you can see how Link looks in this. Because I don't have a DA Account, the picture will be on .

My user name is Kayle_Ford. Not my real name.

* * *

**Teeny-Tiny sneak peak!**

"_Who-who are you?" the young boy shivered. His one eye widened in terror as the man walked closer to him with his hand held out and dark magic sifted through his fingers._


End file.
